During medical procedures, doctors and other medical professionals routinely irrigate and/or aspirate the area of the subject around which or within which the medical procedure focuses. When aspirating target areas during these medical procedures, medical professionals often use a needle and syringe to aspirate the target area within the subject or patient. Needles pose a risk of injury to the subject and medical staff and can be difficult to manipulate laproscopically.
Furthermore, during certain medical procedures, it is necessary for a medical professional to irrigate and aspirate a target area simultaneously or at least to have the capability of alternating between irrigation and aspiration fairly quickly.